The Never Thought Of Love
by Mistress Xandria
Summary: The WHOLE story is up... I hope you like it.... by the way... lita is adopted.
1. The fall

OK!!! Everyone I'm XAN!!!!! Some people may know me... cause I write poems. Well, here's my frist Sailor Moon fic. I put it on another site, but I wanna put it on here. This was original supose to be a triolgy of 3 stories, but I'm going to end up putting this story into a chapter thing. Soooo I hope you like it. Well, here's chapter on of "the Never thought of Love"... please read and review.  
  
Oh yeah: I don't own sailor Moon, or a lot of other things in here. so don't sue me.... I don't have much.. I'll you'll get are 2 crappy computers. and one can't even hold aol. the other one is slower then Hell.  
  
rated PG-13 for language... and other things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Never Thought of Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Lita," Serena said as she started to unlock her locker. "Oh   
Damn," She said loud enough for only Lita to hear.  
"What? Can't open your locker again?" Lita asked.  
"No, I think I got my combo wrong," Serena explained.  
"10-24-14," Lita said.  
"Ok, thanks," Serena said as she opened her locker and got out her   
math stuff. "We do have Math next right?"  
"Yeah," Lita replied as she close and locked her locker. The two   
girls walked to their math class.  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hey Darien, You got the 4 BBMak tickets right?" Andrew asked his   
best friend, Darien.  
"Yeah but they aren't all together," Darien replied.  
"Then what seats did you get?" Andrew asked as he was getting   
ticked cause he didn't want to sit alone at the concert.  
"Well, seats 1 and 2 in row 4 section C and seats 11 and 12 with   
backstage passes in row 1 section C,"  
"Wow, those are great," Andrew said. *and let me guess he's taking   
the 1st row even though he's only going cause it's Serena's favorite   
group.*  
"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Serena I got row 4,"   
"Row 4, but you got row 1."  
"Well, I think Serena will be happy to get row 4 plus You love   
their music, and I thought that you would like the backstage passes."  
"Oh thank you Darien."  
"No problem. So who are you taking?"  
"I don't know yet."  
"Well you have 2 weeks to find out."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*after school at the Arcade  
  
"Are you serious Serena? Row 4 for BBMak," Rei asked.  
"Yes and with Darien. The one who said He didn't want to go.   
It's in two weeks so I have that long to figure out what to wear."   
Serena replied.  
"I think you should wear pink cow print pants with a black baby   
halter top." Lita said.  
"Maybe.....I did see and outfit like that in Teen mag." Serena   
replied. "Darien also said that Andy has 2 tickets too. So we won't be   
alone in the line."  
"Did Darien say who Andy is taking?" Mina asked.  
"Nope," Serena replied.  
"Hi Ladies," Andrew said, "Usual Chocolate shakes?"  
"Yup," Ami replied. Andrew walked in to the kitchen.  
"I would love to see BBMak. Ohhhhh," Lita said as she started to   
daydream.  
"Lita snap out of it. We all know you love Stephen ." Ami   
said.  
"Ok fine be that way," Lita replied rudely.  
"Here you go ladies," Andrew said as she sat down their milk   
Shakes.  
"My Andy you are being polite today," Serena pointed out.  
"Sorry," He said as he left. The girls talked for another half an   
hour before getting ready to go.  
"Oh shit, I forgot my new jacket at school. Serena I'll be at   
your house in an hour," Lita said as she ran out the door.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ At School   
  
*Where is my jacket....Mom will kill me if I don't find it* Lita   
thought. She had looked every where. Finally after looking for 45   
minutes she found her new silver jacket. She started to run to Serena's   
house, but she fell down in front on the arcade. "Oh crap....I just   
made a big fool in front of Andrew and probably Darien..... Maybe they   
didn't see you Just get up.* Lita thought. She tried to get up but her   
left leg seized up with pain. "Oh owwwwww!!!!" she screamed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Moments earlier in the Arcade  
  
"What was that?" Andrew asked Darien.  
"I don't know," Darien replied. Suddenly they hear an "Oh   
owwwwww" coming from outside. "I think someone is hurt. Come on Andy,"   
Darien said as they ran outside to find Lita on the ground.  
"Lita are you ok?" Andrew asked Lita.  
"No. My left leg is in a lot of pain," Lita explained.  
"Lita, here let me take you to the hospital," Darien said. He   
picked up Lita and took her to his car  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Serena's place  
  
"Serena? Wasn't Lita suppose to be here an hour ago?" Mina asked.  
"Um..... Yeah I think so. She has her cell phone with her Rei   
will you call her?" Serena replied.  
"Yeah," Rei said as she picked up the phone and dialed Lita's cell   
phone number.  
RING.......RING.  
"Hello?" Lita asked.  
"Lita? Where are you?" Rei asked.  
"I fell down and I'm on my way to the hospital with Darien," Lita   
explained.  
"Ok, We'll be there in a few,"   
"Rei, can you call me house and tell my mom what happened?"   
"Yeah Lita bye." and they hung up.  
"Rei what's wrong with Lee?" Ami asked her.  
"She fell down and is on the way to the hospital with Darien," Rei   
said as she dialed Lita's number.  
"Hello you have reached. 381-5760 (sorry it that's your number). We aren't here right now so   
leave a message after the beep. BEEP." Lita's answering machine went.  
"Hi It's Rei. Lita fell down and is going to the hospital. Just   
thought you should know. She's going to be ok Darien thinks it's only a   
sprained ankle." Rei said. Then she hung up the phone. "Come on you   
guys lets go."  
"I'm going to call Andy so he doesn't worry about Darien," Mina   
replied. The other girls went out to Serena's car and Mina called Andy.  
"Hello, Andrew here," He answered.  
"Hi Andy. Just to let you know Lita fell down and Darien is   
taking her to the hospital," Mina said.  
"Yeah. I know she fell right in front of the arcade," He replied.  
"Ok I just wanted to make sure you knew. Bye." and Mina hung up   
the phone. She ran outside and hoped in to Serena's crappy beat up peice of junk she actually called a car.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^At the hospital  
  
"Lita wait here. I'll get a wheel chair." Darien said as he ran   
into the hospital. Moments later he came out with a wheelchair. "Here,"   
He said. He was about to pick her up.  
"Darien, I can get to the chair ok." Lita said.  
"Okay...Are you sure?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah." Lita replied. *Oh yeah and will you actually treat me like   
a 17 year old in stead of a 2 year old.* she thought. Suddenly   
Serena's car pulled up next to Darien's.  
"Lee are you ok?" Ami asked.  
"Yeah," Lita said as she sat down in the wheel chair.  
"What happened?" Serena asked.  
"I was running from school to your place in my heels, dumb move.   
I fell down right in front of the arcade. I tried to get up but my leg   
started to hurt. Darien and Andrew came out and Darien took me here."   
Lita explained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, everyone that's the end of part one... What will happen to Lita... You'll find out in the next chapter.. Till then. Read my poetry and REVEIW THIS STORY... ..... Xan 


	2. Is Lita ok????

Never2.HTM I'm back... Here's chapter 2.  
Read and Review  
Love,  
XAN  
Title: Never thought of love  
Chapter: 2..... Is Lita ok?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Arcade where Andrew was  
  
"Finally closing," Andrew said quietly. He took of his apron and   
locked up the arcade's door. *I hope Lita is ok. I'll call Darien when   
I get home.* He thought to himself. This morning he had walked to   
school so he didn't have a car so he had to walk home. It took him   
about 10 minutes. He got into his apartment and went to call Darien.   
There was a message on the answering machine. He pushed play.  
"Andy. I thought you would be worried about Lita, but she will be   
fine. The doctor said it was just sprained. Call me. Darien." Andrew   
picked up the phone and called Darien.  
"Hello?" Darien answered.  
"Hi Dar. What's up?" Andrew asked.  
"Nothing much. Lita will be ok," Darien replied.  
"Yeah I know I got your message. I need to get online so I have   
to go."  
"Ok. I'll talk to you later." And they hung up. Andrew turned on   
his computer and signed on to aol. When he go on he looked at his buddy   
list and saw that Lita was on.  
(Andrew) Arcademan: Hey  
(Lita) Jupitergrl: Hi what's up?  
Arcademan: nothing u?  
Jupitergrl: Nothing. My mom said that I couldn't stay at Serena's   
tonight to study for our test tomorrow so I got online hoping I could   
talk to her. Do you have BBmak tickets?  
Arcademan: Yeah. I can't wait to go.  
Jupitergrl: Cool, I didn't have enough money to get tickets.   
Well, Serena's not on and I have to study so bye.  
Arcademan: ok.  
Lita signed off. Then Andrew realized that he had tones of homework so   
he got off too.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Next Day at school  
  
"Hey Lee, you getting around ok?" Mina asked.  
"Yeah, pretty good," Lita replied.  
"Mina have you seen the new guys at as school. They are so nice   
and cuuuuute," Ami wondered.  
"Yeah, Johnny, JC, and Trent I think ." Mina replied.   
"Yeah, and Trent is the coolest," Ami commented.  
"No it's JC," Rei snapped back.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^After school at the arcade  
  
The girls went to sit at their usual booth, but three guys where   
already sitting there.  
"Ummm. Who are you?" Serena asked.  
"I'm Johnny or John and this is Trent and JC. Who are you?" Johnny   
replied.  
"I'm Serena. The other girl with blonde hair is Mina. Lita has   
brown hair in a pony tail. Rei has long dark hair that always down. And   
Ami has short dark hair. We always sit here so could you guys maybe   
move to the next booth?" Serena explained.  
You could pull up 2 chairs and the rest of the girls can sit with   
us," Treat suggested in he's deep sexy voice.  
"Ummmm, Ok," Serena said. She grabbed two chairs. Mina sat next   
to Johnny, Rei sat a crossed from JC, and Ami sat next to Trent. They   
all talked about stuff for a few and then Darien walked in.  
"Hi Dar," Serena said.  
"Hi sweetie," He said as she kissed her cheek. "Are you having a   
party without me?"   
"No, Trent, JC, and John wouldn't move and they were sitting here   
so we sat with them," Serena explained.  
"Who's who?" Darien asked.  
"I'm Trent. Johnny or John is next to Mina and JC is next to   
Rei," Trent explained.  
"Ok, I'm Darien. Serena's boyfriend and the guy at the counter is   
my best friend Andrew," Darien said as he sat in Serena's chair. She   
decided to sit on his lap. everyone started to talk about going to the   
movies.  
"Hey Lee, you want to come too?" Mina asked.  
"Um no, I really should get home," Lita said. Everyone left.   
Lita slid into the booth and laid her head on the table. *Why must   
everyone except me be happy?* Lita thought to herself. She started to cry.   
She put her head in her arms hoping no one would notice her crying.  
"Hey Lee, what's wrong?" Andrew asked.  
"Nothing," Lita said quietly.  
"No, Lee something is up. Your crying in the middle of public.   
Here come to the counter and we can talk ok?" Andrew asked.  
"Okay, I guess," Lita replied as she slid out of the booth and   
limped over to the counter. Soon after she had sat down Andrew came out   
of the kitchen with a vanilla shake and a bag of ice.  
"Here put this on your ankle," He said as he handed her the ice,   
"And here's a vanilla shake."  
"Thank you," Lita replied.   
"So what's wrong?" Andrew asked again.  
"Well, everyone except me has a guy friend, and most likely by   
Monday they will all have boyfriends. I'm getting sick of always being   
the one left out. I've never had a boyfriend and I'm 17. I mean I've   
had a boyfriend, but not one that is to be remembered. My life has   
never been good. I mean my parents getting killed. Is my life just   
suppose to be hell or what?" Lita explained.  
"Lee, you will have you happiness someday. Don't give up now."   
They talked for a long time about a number of stuff when Lita looked at   
her watch. It read 8:30.  
"Oh shit. I need to get home. Bye Andy." Lita said as she limped   
out to her convertible and went home.   
The next week was pretty boring. Everyone became a couple except Lita. She was still alone. Lita had spent a lot of time at the arcade talking to Andrew while everyone else were out on dates.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
THE END!!!!  
::waits a long time:: hahahah Just kidding... There's still more.. but what's going on between Lita and Andrew??? You'll have to wait..... hehehehhe 


	3. The question

Ok Well, here's chapter 3!!!!  
I hope you enjoy this   
Title: The Never thought of Love  
by: XAN  
rated: pg-13  
chapter: 3...... the question  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Week before concert  
  
"Andy you need to find someone to go to the concert with you soon.   
It's a week away," Darien explained  
"I know. I just don't know how to ask her," Andrew said.  
"Who?" Darien asked.  
"Promise you won't laugh." Andrew replied.  
"Promise."  
"Ok.......(Long pause) Lita."  
"Are you serious?"   
"Yeah."  
"Do you want me to ask her for you?"  
"No, I want to."  
"Ok. How about you ask her after her doctors appointment on   
Monday."  
"Ok, but what do I say."  
"Say, ' Lita I was wondering if you would go to BBMak on Saturday   
with me.' ok?"   
"Yeah, I have to go ok?"  
"yeah bye Andy." and Andrew left the ice cream place. When he got   
home to get online. Andrew signed on to his screen name of Captonapron   
. When he got on he saw that Serena, Darien, Mina, and Lita where on. So he IMed Darien.  
(Andy) CaptonApron: Hi Dar.  
(Dare) Blackrose2000: Hi. I'm kind a busy so I can't talk.  
CaptonApron: Ok then tell Serena I said hi.  
Blackrose2000: How did you know I was talking to her?   
CaptonApron: I know you. well bye then  
Blackrose2000: Ok bye.   
Andrew click cancel on their IM and decided to get off and go for a drive. He turned off his computer and locked his apartment door. Andrew got into his new car and left.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Monday at school  
  
"Mina, we need to get to English," Ami said to Mina cause she was   
talking to John.  
"Okay. I'm coming. Bye cutie," Mina said as John kissed her   
cheek. Ami, Rei, Lita, Serena, and Mina went to their English class.  
"Hello class, Today we are having a pop quiz. Everything away   
except your pens and paper," Ms. Tomason said to her English class.   
Everyone put everything away and got the required things. When Ms.   
Tomason noticed everyone was ready she said, "Ok we have one question.   
It must be 1 page long and no more the 5. Your question is What was   
Romeo and Juliet about?. You have one hour starting now." Everyone   
started to write.  
A half an hour later Ami had written three pages and was getting up   
to turn it in. She was the first done. When the hour was over Ms.   
Tomason picked up the papers of the people who hadn't turned them in   
yet. When she came to Serena she picked up Serena's paper and looked at   
it.  
"Serena please see me when everyone has left," Ms. Tomason   
commanded.  
"Okay," Serena replied. She got her stuff together so that she   
could leave a soon as she could. When everyone had left Serena walked   
up to the teacher's desk.  
"Serena I have a question. This is you paper. It's only a quarter a   
page. You had one hour to write. Plus from what you wrote it sounds   
like you only watched the movie and didn't read it. I need you to tell   
me the truth did you not read it?" Ms. Tomason explained.  
"I read parts, but not most of it," Serena confessed.  
"Ok, for that you need to hand in a three page report about the   
book and the movie by Friday. Here are the Cliff notes. You can use   
them just don't copy or I will fail you ok?" Ms. Tomason said.  
"Thank you," Serena replied.  
"You may go now." And Serena left.  
"What happened Serena?" Rei asked.  
"Well I have to write a 3 page report by Friday cause I didn't   
read the story," Serena explained.  
"I told you to read it Serena," Ami snapped.  
"I know ok. Lets go find Darien he's taking Lita to the doctors   
today," Serena said. They went outside and found Darien waiting for   
Lita.  
"Lita meets us at the arcade ok?" Mina asked.  
"Yeah," Lita said as Darien pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Doctor's  
  
"Well, Lita it looks like you are ok. Your ankle seems to be   
healed ok," The Doctor said.  
"Does that mean I can take off my brace?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah, but if it starts to hurt put an ace wrap on ok?" The doctor   
replied.  
"Ok thank you," Lita said and Darien and Lita left to go to the   
arcade.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*The Arcade  
  
"Hi Lita and Darien," Andrew said as Darien and Lita walked in.  
"Hi Andrew. Lita can you go sit with the girls I need to talk to   
Andrew," Darien said.  
"Ok," Lita replied. Darien walked over to Andrew.  
"Are you going to as her?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah," Andrew replied.  
"Ok, then I will go sit with Serena," Darien said as ha walked   
away. Andrew walked over to their booth.  
"Lita can I talk to you?" He asked.   
"Yeah," she replied. They walked to the counter.  
"Darien do you know what's going on?" Mina asked.  
"Yeah, He's asking her to go to BBmak on Saturday," Darien   
whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Well, that's the end for now.... Will andrew actually ask her??? or will he be shy??? you'll see in the next chapter. 


	4. Getting Ready

Ok.... Well, here is chapter 4  
REVEIW PLEASE!!!! I know the story kinda sucks but I wrote it a year ago... it still has a pretty good story line.  
title: The Never thought of love  
by: Xan  
Chapter: 4..... getting ready  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*counter  
"Le- Lee," Andrew studdered, "Do you want to go to the BBMak   
concert on Saturday with mmme?"   
"Sure," Lita replied.  
"Ar Are you S Serious?" Andrew studdered again.  
"Yeah, I would love to go," Lita said. *and especially with you*   
she thought.   
"Cool," Andrew replied. *YES YES YES YES YES, I can't believe I'm   
going to BBMak with the prettiest girl on Earth* He thought.  
"Hey Andy, I like that name Lee Lee. It's cute."  
"Really, I was just studdering."  
"Yeah, but it's something only you can call me cause from someone   
else it wouldn't be so special."  
"Ok Lee Lee. Let's go sit with the others." They walked over to   
the booth (It's one of those big like 8-10 people booths) and sat down.  
"SO?" Everyone asked.  
"So what???" Lita asked.  
"Are you going to the concert or what???" Serena asked.  
"Yeah. I just don't know what to wear," Lita replied.  
"Well, the outfit you suggest to me would be great on you (the   
pink cow print pants and a baby halter top)," Serena suggested.  
"Ok, We can go shopping tomorrow."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Next day at the mall  
"Here Lita, pink cow print pants and a black baby halter top,"   
Serena said as she handed Lita the outfit.  
"I'll take the top, but I want leopard print pants," Lita replied.   
She grabbed the pink leopard print pants and tried them on. She walked   
out of the dressing room to get Serena's opinion  
"Lita, You look awesome," Serena told Lita.  
"Then I'll get it. What are you getting?" Lita replied.  
"Well this red baby tee and this SHORT leather skirt," Serena said   
as she held up the outfit. "I tried it on Saturday but I needed money   
to get it."  
"Ok lets get out of here and get shoes," Lita replied. The girls   
went to pay. When they where done they went to the shoes store. Serena   
got red open toe heals, and Lita got black heeled sandals. When the   
bought that they went home.   
The week went by really fast. Serena turned in her three page   
paper on Thursday and got an A.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Saturday (day of concert) 9:30 am  
RING.......RING. Lita's phone went.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey Lee Lee, The concert is at 5 so I'll pick you up at 3 ok?"   
Andrew said.  
"Yeah Andy, that works." Lita replied.  
"Cool, I'll see you then. Bye." Andrew hung up.  
"Oh shit. I forgot to tell Andy I was going to Serena's to get   
ready," Lita said. She dialed Andrew's number.   
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Andy. I'm going to be at Serena's so can you pick me up there?"   
Lita asked.  
"Anything for you," He replied.  
"Ok, bye." and they hung up. Lita dialed Serena's number.  
"Hello?" Serena answered.  
"Hi, I'm on my way ok?" Lita replied.  
"ok," Serena said. They hung up. Lita grabbed her clothes and   
shoes and went to her car. She drove to Serena's. Lita knocked on her   
door.  
"Hi Lee. Come in," Serena said. Lita walked in.  
"Serena, is it ok if I take a shower?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah, you know where everything is," Serena replied. Lita set   
down her stuff and headed to the bathroom and took a shower. Serena   
made herself a bowl of cereal. When she started to eat the phone rang.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hi, look Andrew is picking Lita up at 3 so I'll come with him   
ok?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah that's fine, but can you drive?" Serena replied.  
"Yeah, Andrew doesn't have his car anyway cause I just picked him   
up. Well I need to eat so bye," Darien replied. Serena hung up the   
phone. She finished eating her cereal when Lita came out in her green   
robe with Jupiter on the back   
"Hey Lita. If you want something to eat go a head," Serena said.  
"Ok, is it ok is a make a waffle?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah, there is some in the freezer," Serena replied. Lita   
opened the freeze and took out two waffles. She put them in the   
toaster. When they popped up Lita tried to get them out.  
"Oh, hot...hot...ouch," Lita screamed.  
"Uh yeah Lita. I thought you where the cook in the group?" Serena   
said sarcastically  
"I know. I'm just not thinking. I'm nervous," Lita explained.  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
"To be with Andrew."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you like him?"  
"Well, kind a." Lita took her waffles and started to eat them.  
"Lita just be yourself. You are going to be smashing in you   
outfit, and if Andy doesn't ask him self if he likes you in that outfit.   
Then there is no hope for him."  
"Your right. How do you want to do my hair?"  
"I was thinking of having it down and curled maybe."  
"That sounds cute."   
"Good Lee. I think that will look lovely." The girls talked for   
another half an hour. By the time they stopped talking it was 12:00. Serena went   
to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Lita went to go brush her hair   
to try to keep it straight. After about 10 minutes in the bathroom   
Serena came out with a towel on her head and a white robe with a moon on   
the back .  
"Serena can you do my hair now so I can get dressed in to my   
outfit and out of this (jeans and a tee)?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah come in here then." Serena replied. She turned on the   
curling iron. Lita came into the bathroom and sat on a step stool.   
Serena started to curl her hair.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Darien's house  
  
"Darien, we need to get off line. We have 1 and a half hours to   
get ready and we have to take showers yet," Andrew said.  
"Ok," Darien replied. He signed off aol and he and Andrew went up   
stairs. "Here use the small bathroom and I'll go in mine ok?"   
"Yeah," Andrew said. The guys went into the separate bathrooms   
and started to take shower.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Serena's  
  
"There you go Lee," Serena said as she set down the curling iron.  
"Thank you Sere. I love it," Lita replied as she looked in the   
mirror.  
"No problem. Now can you go into my room and get dresses and do   
whatever you have to do. I need to use the bathroom," Serena asked.  
"Yeah," Lita said as she went into Serena's room. Serena started   
brushing her hair. When it was finally all brushed she ran out to the   
hall closet and grabbed her outfit. Serena put up her hair into a half  
ponytail so half of it was hanging down. She took the bag off her   
clothes. Serena laid her outfit on the counter next to her vanity . She   
found her red eye shadow and her black eye liner. Serena finally started to do her make up.  
Lita was in Serena's room putting on her make up. She changed   
into her outfit and started packing her purse. She put all of the make   
up she needed (eye shadow, lipstick, blush, and mascara) and some money.   
Then she put in a mini brush and a pony tail holder. Finally she put in   
her disposable camera. She looked at the clock and saw that it was   
2:30. She went to the bathroom door and knocked.  
"Yeah?" Serena answered.  
"It's 2:30 Serena. You need to hurry," Lita said.  
"Ok. I'm just putting on my lipstick and I'll be out ok?" Serena   
asked.  
"Yeah," Lita replied. The phone started to ring.  
"Can you get that?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah," Lita said. She went out into the living room and answered   
the phone.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Darien's like an hour earlier  
Andrew came out of the bathroom in his Kakhis that he was   
going to wear to the concert. He went to the living room and grabbed his bag. He took it back into the bathroom. Andrew took out his stuff to shave, and started to shave.  
Darien was out of his shower and starting to dry his hair just a   
little. He put some gel in it so that it wouldn't mess up too much.   
Then he walked to his closet and grabbed his dark blue Hawaiian shirt.   
He put on a white shirt and put the Hawaiian shirt over it. He walked   
back to his bathroom and put on his Polo cologne.   
When Andrew was done shaving he put on his Tommy cologne, (my   
personal favorite on a guy. I even have a candle that smells like it.   
yes I know I need a guy so don't pick on me and put on   
his shirt. He then walked out to the   
living room.  
Darien checked his hair one more time and walked out to the living   
room. He looked at the clock. It read 2:30. Then he noticed Andrew was   
sitting on the black leather couch.  
"Andrew we should call the girls to make sure they are almost   
ready," Darien said.  
"Yeah," Andrew agreed. He picked up the phone and called Serena.   
Lita answered the phone, "Hello?"  
"Hi Lita, it's Andrew. Are you girls almost ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah, Serena is walking out of the bathroom right now,"  
"Ok, hang on ok?" Andrew asked.  
"Ok," Lita replied.  
"Darien do you want to leave now. The girls are ready," Andrew   
asked Darien.  
"Yeah sure," Darien replied.  
"Lita, we are leaving now. Is that ok?" Andrew asked Lita.  
"Hang on I'll ask," Lita replied. "Serena are you ready cause the   
guys want to leave now?"  
"Only if they want to pick up lunch on the way. I'm ok," Serena   
replied.  
"Can we get lunch on the way?" Lita asked Andrew.  
"Yeah," He replied.   
"Ok, well, I have to go so bye," Lita said.  
"Bye," and they hung up.   
"Let's go. And don't forget the tickets," Andrew told   
Darien.  
"Ok, I've got the tickets," Darien replied and they left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok I'm all done now... end of story   
::waits like 5 minutes::  
NOT... I still have like 2 chapters left. I mean would I be rude and just leave the story at this. NO!!!!! even after this story I have PART 2.. The move... look for it soon.  
  
Love,  
Xan 


	5. The ending

Xan here... this is my FINAL chapter... I know I said that I had like 2 chapters left... but I don't.... just one... The next part is up already... ti's called THE MOVE.. READ IT REVIEW IT.... TELL YOUR FRIENDS.... HAVE THEM READ IT. REVEIW IT... TELL THEIR FRIENDS  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Serena's  
"Serena, the guys are coming," Lita said to Serena.  
"Ok, I'm just packing my purse," Serena replied. She put her   
makeup, money, and a camera into her black purse. Then she went to   
wait. 10 minutes later the guys showed up.  
"Lita, they're here. Are you going to be ok? You're shaking,"   
Serena asked.  
"Yeah. I'm just nervous..... I guess," Lita replied. Serena   
walked to the door.  
"Hi Darien," Serena said as she opened the door to let the guys   
in.  
"Wow Serena you look great," Darien said back.  
"Yeah, and if Lita even looks half as good as you go I'll be the   
luckiest man alive," Andrew remarked.  
"Hi," Lita said. Andrew just stood stunned.  
"WOW!" he exclaimed.  
"What?" Lita asked.  
"You...You look 20 times better then Serena," Andrew replied. *I   
can't believe it. She is sooooooo HOTT. * Andrew thought.  
" I'm gonna kill you, Andrew," Serena said giggling, "Shall we   
go?"   
"Yup," Darien said. They all walked out to the driveway.  
"Darien, You want to drive my car?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah, you have the most room," Darien agreed. Lita reached into   
her purse and took out her keys.  
"Oh yeah, My Cds are in the arm rest. Goo is in right now," Lita   
said. They climbed into Lita's car. Serena in the front with Darien,   
and Andrew in the back next to Lita. They stopped at Fast Burger.  
"Number 4s for everyone?" Darien asked.  
"I just want a salad and a water," Lita said.  
"Ok," Darien replied. "I need 3 number fours with Pepsi and a   
salad with water."  
"Ok, that will be $8.95," The person on the other side of the   
intercom. Darien paid and got the food. He handed it out. Darien went   
onto the highway. He turned on the Goo Goo dolls and turned it up.   
Everyone was eating and singing   
"Lita you look really good," Andrew commented.  
"Thank you," Lita replied. *I'm so nervous, but why? I don't   
like Andrew in the boyfriend type. Or do I?. Oh I don't know. I'll   
just talk to Serena tonight.* Lita thought to herself. They got to the   
concert site about a half an hour after leaving Serena's.  
"Here you go Andrew. You need to go in now," Darien said as he   
handed Andrew the tickets.  
"Why?" Lita asked.  
"Cause you and Andrew have back stage passes. He had to pay me   
like $30 more," Darien explained.  
"Cool, let's go," Lita said. Andrew and Lita walked up to the   
ticket people.  
"Can I help you?" a ticket lady asked.  
"Yeah, we have backstage passes," Andrew said as he showed the   
girl the tickets.  
"Ok, go in and walk all the way down. You will see a person down   
there. They will take you backstage," the lady replied. She opened the   
door. Andrew and Lita walked down the hall.  
"I can't believe it. Back stage," Lita said.  
"Yeah I know. I thought Darien was going to keep them," Andrew   
agreed. When they got to the end of the hall there was a man.  
"Do you have backstage passes?" the man asked. Andrew showed him   
the passes. The man opened a door. Andrew and Lita walked in. There   
was a a door to the right which read, 'Back stage'. They walked in to   
find BBmak and 20 other fans in there.  
"Oh my Lord, Andy it's it's THEM!" Lita screamed.  
"Yeah, I know," Andrew replied. They walked up to the line for   
autographs. Lita was hoping that by some odd reason she got to be here   
so she had her CD, pin up picture, and paper.  
"Christian, look at that girl in the halter. She is HOTT,"   
Stephen said.  
"Yeah, she is," Christian replied.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Mark asked.  
"That girl in the black halter top. We think she's cute," Ste   
explained. "Your right," Mark replied. Finally Andrew and Lita got up to the   
table.  
"What's your name?" Ste asked.  
"I'm Lita, and this is my friend Andy," Lita explained.  
"Cool," Mark replied. BBMak signed all of Lita's stuff.  
"Can I get a hug too?" She asked.  
"Sure," BBmak replied. They stood up and each gave Lita a hug and   
a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you," She said. Andrew and Lita stayed till they HAD to   
go. Then they went to their seats. Half an hour later BBMak came out   
and started to sing 'Ghost of You and Me'. They sang a few other songs.   
Then there was a cloths change.  
"Lee Lee, you having fun?" Andrew asked.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm having the time of my life," She replied.  
"Good, Me too," Andrew replied. BBMak came back out. They sang   
'Unpredictable', 'I can Tell', 'Always', 'Again', and Finally 'Back   
here'. Andrew look at Lita and thought *Oh God, I love her. I really   
do.* He heard "There's a feeling inside I want you to know. You are   
the one and I can't let you go." (Part of Back here). Andrew turned   
around. Lita did too.  
"Lita, I love you," He said.  
"Andrew," Lita got out. Andrew leaned over and kissed her on the   
lips. It was one of those 'I don't know if you want me too but I really   
want to' five second kiss.   
"Lita I'm sorry," Andrew said.  
"Don't be," Lita replied.  
"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.  
"I like you. I like you a lot," Lita explained. They started to   
kiss again. *Thank you God,* They both thought. For some odd reason   
BBMak noticed this. When the concert was over BBMak went back stage.  
"Man, there goes getting her," Ste said mad.  
"Yeah," Mark and Christian agreed.  
"Maybe not?" Ste said. He ran out to the stadium. Lita was still   
there. "Lita," He screamed.  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
"Can I get your number?" Ste asked.  
"Yeah," Lit replied. She wrote her number out on a piece of   
paper. "What do you want it for?" Lita asked.  
"Well, you seem really cool, and we wanted to get to know you   
more." Ste explained.  
"Oh, cool. Well I really have to go. Bye. Oh yeah, you guys   
where awesome," Lita said as she left.   
"Hey Lee, What took you so long?" Serena asked.  
"Ste wanted my number," Lita said as if it was no big deal.  
"REALLY?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah," Lita replied.  
"WOW," Serena said. Everyone got in the car. Lita and Andrew in   
the back. Darien and Serena in the front.  
"Hey, is it ok if I put in Christina Aguilera?" Darien asked.   
  
"Sure. It's with the rest of the CDs," Lita replied. Darien put   
it in. The music started, "I feel like I've been locked up tight for a   
century of lonely nights......... If you want to be with me baby there's   
a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle.' (you get the point.) Lita   
moved to the middle seat so she was next to Andrew. She wanted to talk   
to him.  
"Andy? does this make us a couple?" Lit asked.  
"If you want to be," Andrew replied.  
"OK," She said as she kissed his cheek.   
Andrew noticed her yawning, "Are you tired?" he asked.  
"Yeah, a little," Lita replied.  
"Here you can lay down if you want," Andrew suggested. Lita moved   
over to lean on Andrew. She laid her head down and Andrew wrapped his   
arms around her. Serena looked in her mirror.  
"What are you two doing?" she asked.  
"Lee, is cold and tired so I'm letting her lay down," Andrew   
explained.  
"Ok, sure," Serena said. Lita's favorite song came on. It was I   
turn to you. She moved her head up and she kissed Andrew on the lips.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Monday, at school  
Lita and Andrew walked in to school together.  
"Hey, Lita," Serena said.  
"Hi," Lita replied. "Bye Andy,"  
"Bye my lovely LeeLee," Andrew said back.  
"Ok spill," Ami said.  
"What me and Andrew?" Lita asked.  
"Uh yeah," Ami said.  
"What do you think?" Lita questioned.  
"You and Andrew. Oh dear," Rei said.  
"So?" Lita said.  
"Oh nothing," Rei said.  
  
*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^ After school at the Arcade   
  
Trent, Ami, Rei, JC, Mina, John, Lita, Serena, and Darien walked   
into the arcade. Everyone went over to there usual table. Lita went up   
to the counter.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Hi Lee Lee," Andrew said and the kissed her passionatally.  
~~~~~~~~  
ALL DONE!!!!  
  
::steps away from the computer::   
Man my hands hurt from doing this...  
Well, I hope you atleast somewhat liked this... My DBZ story will be a HELL of a lot better cause I'm writing it NOW!!!  
Well, read the Move  
  
Love,  
XAn  



End file.
